


[podfic] metal is the coldest emotion to detect on the beach with a metal detector

by fishydwarrows, MazinConner



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazinConner/pseuds/MazinConner
Summary: Audio recording of MazinConner's fic: metal is the coldest emotion to detect on the beach with a metal detectorAuthor summary: Conner and his best pal Hank go metal detecting on the beach but at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [metal is the coldest emotion to detect on the beach with a metal detector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493942) by [MazinConner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazinConner/pseuds/MazinConner). 



stream/download in Google Drive: _[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mVfWz0UrUt2JSsbFYw8x0MN-rw0EVbne/view?usp=sharing)_

additional audio is all non-copyright lol

feat. art by me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god so many run on sentences....i stg i almost passed out like twice recording this LMAO
> 
> also!!! this is baby's first podfic! :0


	2. Act 2 - Activate! Double Connor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author summary: Hank acquires the core fighter that he and Connor escaped with, and Roux and Iino soon bring him the other two core fighters allowing Hank to form the colossal ZZ Connor, whose fast speed and raw power forces Gavin into a retreat.

stream/download on Google Drive: _[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dSTQLZZEOJm7yHpHqwg_6RRIeyszu0nc/view?usp=sharing)_

all additional audio is non-copyright!

feat. art by me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MazinConner updated the same day i posted the podfic....coincidence??? probably lol
> 
> thanks for listening!


	3. Phase 3 - The Final Wish of a Dying Star System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's summary: In the midst of the battle, Hank catches Gavin and tries to push Axis from reentry, with Federation and Neo Zeon mobile suits coming to help. As the group tries to carry out the impossible, Hank's RX-93 Nu Connor resonates and creates a psyco-wave around the asteroid, pushing it away from Earth while shoving all the other mobile suits from the area. Both Federation and Neo-Zeon forces look on as Axis veers off from reentry. Both Hank and Gavin are presumed dead by their respective factions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: truck truck truck

stream/download on Google Drive: _[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v2Lf4mJ6KyjBLxlNuA3F07yedp0rJmbB/view?usp=sharing)_

all additional audio is non-copyright!

feat. art by me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooo my god so many run on sentences
> 
> also please ignore my dog occasionally barking in the background


End file.
